Psychos in Crime
by The Disposable Villain
Summary: Marik doesn't need Bakura to win a fight, and Bakura doesn't need Marik full stop...Right? Psychoshipping.


_DD: I own nothing but the plot, and even that's pretty generic._

* * *

Marik Ishtar and Bakura Touzoku were always fighting. In fact, it was only once in a blue moon that they would go a day without fighting, be it fighting each other or fighting others _with_ each other. Most days, the fight would happen at school because of their brothers – Ryou and Malik.

That day was no different in that sense.

But in another sense, it was completely different.

* * *

Ryou hissed in pain as he was thrown back, hitting the wall behind him.

"Leave him alone!" He heard Malik yell. He looked over to see the Egyptian struggling to break free of the grip of two of Ushio's henchmen.

Ushio himself was preoccupied with Ryou. "It's time to pay up, Ryou," he stated with a smirk.

"I already told you," Ryou whispered, shrinking back. "I don't have any money…"

"I think he needs a bit more persuasion, boss," one of his henchmen snickered.

Ushio nodded in agreement and pulled back his fist. Ryou tensed, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt the air shift as the punch was aimed at him. He heard someone move in front of him and blinked his eyes open at the sound of a fist hitting skin that wasn't his own.

He looked up to see Bakura standing in front of him, having caught Ushio's fist. His black trench coat cracked in the harsh winter wind as he narrowed his rusty red eyes at the man. "I really don't appreciate it when you try to hurt my brother, Ushio."

"Bakura," Ushio mumbled, glaring at Bakura. A smirk stretched across his face when he heard two groans of pain. He looked back to see that his henchmen were now on the ground sporting bloody noses as Marik helped his brother up. "And Marik. It's about time." He looked back at Bakura. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"And I was beginning to think that you had learned your lesson last time," Bakura stated, releasing Ushio's fist. "But I guess I was wrong."

"I suggest you move, Bakura," Ushio growled, rage flashing in his eyes. "Ryou and Malik owe us. Big time."

"How much?" Marik raised an eyebrow.

Ushio glanced at him. "Twenty thousand yen."

Ryou and Malik's jaws dropped. "But we didn't even ask for your help!" Malik yelled. "And you said at the time that it was five thousand!"

"Interest," Ushio replied with a shrug.

Marik smirked. "Ushio, we've got what you're looking for."

"The money?" Ushio smirked as well. "If you'd only told me that beforehand, these two wouldn't have had to be hurt."

"Not the money," Bakura replied. "It's something you've been looking for since you came to this school."

Ushio frowned in confusion. "And what's that?"

"A good punch."

Ushio whipped around at the sound of Marik's voice only to crumple to the ground, unconscious, as Marik's fist met his jaw.

"You didn't need to hit him that hard…" Malik sweatdropped.

"You didn't even leave anything for me." Bakura scowled and prodded Ushio with his foot. The hulk-like boy didn't react.

Marik glared at Bakura. "I would have if you would've been any use."

Bakura's scowl became a death glare. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," Marik snapped. "You're never anything but dead weight whenever we fight. I always have to work twice as hard to pick up the slack!"

"Well maybe you should fight on your own from now on then!" Bakura snarled, stalking off.

"Maybe I will!" Marik yelled after him. Bakura gave no reply. Once the elder of the British albinos was out of sight, Marik drooped. "Shit…"

* * *

Bakura muttered curses directed at Marik under his breath as he trudged home from school. The park was deserted, save the occasional pot-smoker he came across hiding beneath a slide in a playground.

"Ungrateful bloody jackass," Bakura snarled, stopping. "He'd be dead by now if it weren't for me."

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. They flashed open again at the sound of footsteps.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, boys," Ushio chuckled as he and the rest of his henchmen surrounded Bakura. "You really shouldn't be out without your partner in crime, Touzoku-kun."

Bakura closed his eyes again. "I'm not in the mood, Ushio. Now move."

Ushio's lip curled. "Make me." Bakura rolled his eyes and moved to push past the bulkier male. Ushio grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him back. Bakura stumbled, but managed to maintain his balance. "You're going to need to do better than that."

Bakura growled, dropping his bag and shedding his school jacket. "You want to fight? Fine. Let's fight!" He lunged at Ushio but two of Ushio's henchmen snuck up on him from behind and kicked him in the side. He stumbled into another henchman, who he managed to knock to the ground.

Ushio stepped in front of him and slammed his fist into Bakura's gut. Bakura grunted in pain and stumbled back again. _I'm in over my head here… I hate to say this, but… I think I might need Marik…_

* * *

"What the?" Marik paused at the sound of fighting and peered around the playground that he was walking past to get home. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Ushio and his thugs had surrounded Bakura and were proceeding to (to put it bluntly) beat the living crap out of him.

Marik gritted his teeth. _He said he didn't need me…and I don't need him…_

His teeth burrowed into his lip. _But it looks like he needs help._

He shook his head. "He doesn't need me," he repeated. "No matter how much I want him to need me, he doesn't. And he won't."

Marik took one last look at the scene before dropping his bag and walking over. "Hey, Ushio."

Ushio turned and for the second time that day, Marik's fist met his jaw. Ushio stumbled back and two of his henchmen caught him. He glared at Marik. "So you came after all."

Marik nodded and looked over at Bakura, who was staggering to his feet. "I thought I told you I didn't need your help?"

"You did." Marik shrugged. "But I wanted another fight so I decided I'd join in."

The two watched each other for a moment before Bakura grinned and nodded. They turned so that they were back to back, able to keep an eye on most of the henchmen. Marik relished in the feeling of Bakura's back against his. "Want to watch a film after this?" He threw a punch at a beak-nosed henchman.

"Marik, are you asking me out?" He could hear the teasing tone in Bakura's voice as the albino drove his foot into Ushio's gut. "Payback for earlier, bitch."

Marik shrugged and punched another henchman before shoving him back into two of his friends. "Maybe."

"Then maybe I'll agree to it."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm asking you out. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Bakura snorted.

"Hey, would you two pay attention?" Ushio growled. "Or are we interrupting your plans?"

"You're interrupting our plans," Marik replied.

"Oh, what a pity."

"Don't worry; you'll pay for it soon." Marik's tone was cheerful.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"Jerk."

Neither could deny the contentedness that had returned however. And no matter how many times they claimed they didn't need each other, throughout the fight, they covered one another's weaknesses and played off their strengths.

Before long, they were the only ones still standing. Marik looked over at Bakura. "So. Want to catch that movie now?"

Bakura smirked. "Sure, why not."

* * *

 _DD: That's all, folks! Please review!_


End file.
